


A Christmas Miracle

by SteveM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: As Christmas Eve settled over National City Lena Luthor reflects on her relationship with Kara Danvers....
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Considering the absolute mess that 2020 has been I wanted to do a quick one-off as a Christmas thank you to everyone here who's been so damn supportive and positive this year. Really has been very much appreciated and everyone that's left comments or clicked the Kudos button, well, it's helped bring some desperately needed positivity into a pretty poor situation.
> 
> Try to keep your heads-up everyone, hopefully we should be a lot closer to the end of this than the beginning...

Lena Luthor wasn’t a big fan of Christmas. Actually, she thought as she stared out of the floor to ceiling windows of her penthouse apartment overlooking National City, that was probably something of an understatement. It wasn’t that she hated the idea or anything like that, more that she just… didn’t get it, 

As the whiskey burned her throat and warmed her up she chuckled softly under her breath. That wasn’t really surprising was it? Growing up a Luthor hadn’t exactly been the ideal environment to figure out good will and charity towards all mankind. The first time she’d ever really seen a tree decorated in someone’s home had been when she’d gone to University and there’d been one at a party she’d reluctantly attended. 

Maybe she was just getting old but every year the holiday period seemed to get a little longer and she felt a little more lonely every Christmas Eve. Out there, right now, her friends were gathering for parties or spending a night wrapped up on the sofa with their respective partners. Kara had, of course, invited her round for… what was it she’d called it again… oh, the Danvers Christmas Eve Movie Spectacular. Or something like that anyway. Lena had begged off though, claiming some big research work commitment that she couldn’t back out of. In truth she just couldn’t really face it. Not this year, not after everything that had happened.

And wow was that a big can of worms said the little voice inside her head that she still wasn’t entirely sure she could trust. Not after she’d damn near killed Supergirl and sided with Lex for what she thought was the greater good. Angrily she refilled her glass and sat down on the floor, her left arm pressed to the cool glass, her spine against the wall. 

Kara was Supergirl. She’d had more than a year - and, technically, an entire reality - to get used to the idea but it still caused all sorts of confused thoughts to chase themselves around her head. The idea she’d been lied to, not trusted… that had eaten away at her for so long she’d almost gotten used to it. After a few long, long conversations with Kara she’d more-or-less found peace with the whole mess. It still sucked… but there really hadn’t been a good time to tell her. A cosmic joke maybe though if it was Lena didn’t find it particularly amusing. 

And then there was the other stuff… the part she’d never told Kara. Her frankly massive crush on Supergirl and, later, developing feelings for Kara that had been so deep they’d scared Lena when she realised how badly she’d fallen for her best friend. Love, after all, was not something she’d ever had much luck with and trying to figure out how to bring that up had been hard enough before she’d learned the truth. Now, well, ships in the night and all that….

Lena sighed and gazed at the twinkling lights of the city stretched out before her. It was remarkably peaceful tonight, maybe all the idiots that usually thought they could get away with something because Supergirl would surely be doing something more important had figured that it wasn’t worth risking annoying her on Christmas Eve. There was a little bit of Lena that took an odd sense of pride in that, that her best friend wasn’t just the most powerful woman on the planet but that she inspired a little more fear in the criminal classes than her cousin. Maybe it was just the Luthor in her coming out again but that felt like a win somehow, that the big bad scary thugs were scared of the five foot eight slim blonde with the endearing smile and killer legs. 

Lena quickly dropped that train of thought as she really, really didn’t want to spend Christmas Eve in bed getting herself off to fantasies of Supergirl. From past experience she knew just how close she was tap-dancing to that particular fate and while pleasant enough spending the night alone was sad enough as it was. Doing so while dreaming of Kara Danvers was a hell of a lot worse. If she didn’t want to end up drowning her sorrows all through the night better to stop now.

Reluctantly she got to her feet and drained the last of the glass, setting it down on the coffee table. She took one last look at the city and headed off to bed.

****

It was gone midnight when Lena found her usual light sleep disturbed by an odd knocking noise. Her eyes opened and she looked around trying to work out what, exactly, could be causing it. It wasn’t as if she had anyone living above her and the floor below was all lab space to give her a buffer to the real world. The cool silk sheets pulled at her body, easing her concerns and trying to lull her back to sleep but every few seconds the tap came again. A soft tap-tap-tap, always three in a row and it was coming from… from…. From the window she realised with a start. 

Carefully she slid out of bed, the wine-red nightdress hugging her curves as she made her way to the wall and edged along it towards the glass doors. While she thought it a decent guess that anyone tapping on her window wasn’t likely to be trying to hurt her there were enough people around with reason to hate her and the ability to make it up to the small balcony that caution was a sensible way to go. She debated grabbing a dressing gown but the slip was relatively modest and covered everything it needed to even if the hem line was more upper thigh than knee. 

As she neared the glass she stared in surprise and, a moment later after recognising the feeling, as delight. It was snowing! But… but this was National City. Snow, here, was rare at the best of times and in fact the temperature was still just above the right side of cool even so late at night. She threw caution aside and stepped up to the window, her face against the glass like a child at a toyshop. Sure enough snow was falling gently to land on the balcony catching the lights of the city beyond.

She eased aside the door and stepped out, wincing slightly at the cold bite of the snow against her bare skin. Yet she realised as she stared at the bizarre sight that it seemed to only be snowing on her balcony. If she looked beyond that it was the usual clear barmy night of National City. She glanced to the left then the right… and her jaw dropped open.

Supergirl was floating in the air maybe six foot away, her lips pursed and a stream of what seemed to be snow blowing up into the air before it fell back down on Lena’s little piece of National City. That would have been enough to surprise Lena but it was her outfit that turned the finest mind in the world to a drooling mess.

Technically Kara was dressed as Santa. At least that’s what the tiny pilot light of rational thought in Lena’s head started with. Red top, white trimmed skirt, she even had the red hat with traditional snowball on the pointy bit. That, though, was where tradition stopped dead.

For a start the outfit seemed to be one piece and more of a thin tunic than a dress that avoided her shoulders all together and was held in place only by the black belt that was tied in a fairly elaborate ‘gift’ knot over Kara’s flat stomach. The white fur at the bottom barely reached her upper thighs and looked like it was probably giving her ass a good tickling if the girl of steel moved too quickly. 

Even the hat was sexy! Oddly enough that thought was enough to snap Lena back to reality from the sheer absurdity of it all. It shouldn’t be *possible* to make a stupid floppy red hat with a snowball on the end sexy yet, somehow, Kara was pulling it off with effortless grace. Almost in protest at the audacity of such a move Lena let her eyes travel down the Kryptonian’s body at a leisurely pace and it was only then that she noticed the tight black knee-high boots that set the whole damn thing off in much the same way a sledgehammer could split a walnut. 

“Wow….” Lena breathed and was instantly annoyed at herself for not having a better line of snark ready. That didn’t last long though as the delighted smile on Kara’s face was reward enough for a little embarrassment as she quit generating Lena’s personal snow shower and floated over. As she touched down Lena realised the boots had to have at least a three inch heel to them as the blonde beauty was towering over her in a way that was very, very right indeed. 

“Thanks.” Lena had half-expected some sort of sexy purr but the slightly embarrassed, mostly happy way Kara said the word was somehow even more thrilling. “I hoped you’d like it.”

“Like… isn’t the right word.” Lena admitted as Kara took another step closer. “Though if anyone sees you in that you’re going to make every front page in the country.”

“Only one person’s seeing me in this.” Kara said quietly. “After all it’s her Christmas present.”

Lena swallowed at the sudden intensity in Kara’s eyes. “I… I…. Uh…. Thank you?” Lena burned in embarrassment but once more Kara’s delight acted like a balm to the fresh wound.

“You’re welcome.” She stepped forward and put her arms around Lena’s neck. “Happy Christmas Lena.”

And she was right there, Lena thought desperately, Kara Danvers, hanging around her neck in an outfit that would have convinced the straightest of straight arrows to try batting for the other team with the biggest fuck me eyes Lena had ever seen. But… but…

“Kara, I…” Lena tried and failed to find the words but Kara just kissed her forehead quickly before settling back into her inviting position. 

“I know, Lena. I know how you feel.” Kara whispered.

“How?” Lena asked in astonishment, so surprised she didn’t even consider trying to lie about it.

“I’m super!” Kara said with a grin that tore apart Lena’s defences more effectively than any punch ever could. “I didn’t mean to intrude but ever since we, uh, reconciled your body’s practically yelling at me every time we’re together. Heartbeat, breathing, pupils… I try really really hard not to notice but if something’s loud enough it’s impossible to ignore.”

“And I thought I was so circumspect….”

“You were.” Kara assured her. “And if you saw the world the way I do you’d have seen if you were yelling then I was practically screaming the same thing.”

“Why didn’t you…?”

“Say anything?” Kara shrugged. “It didn’t seem the right time somehow. Like you weren’t quite ready for it.”

“I wasn’t.” Lena admitted.

“And now?”

“Now… now you could throw me off this balcony if I got to kiss you first.”

“I’m not stopping you…” Kara breathed and now she really did pour everything she knew about seduction into her words. Lena’s rational thought flared and vanished in an instant then all that mattered was the incredible softness of Kara’s lips, the heat boiling from her and the sheer force of her presence. Lena had intended to take things slowly but Kara quickly put paid to that, her tongue diving inside Lena’s mouth and a moment later they were practically wrestling for control. 

Kara kept her hands locked behind Lena’s neck, inviting the raven-haired genius to explore and Lena needed no second invitation. Her hands slid greedily over Kara’s bare shoulders and arms, marvelling in how soft the skin was and the ludicrous power she could almost feel physically pulsing in her muscles. Her fingertips trailed down Kara’s sides revelling in the smooth sweep of her curves even with the dress on top of them and then she touched bare thigh and practically orgasmed on the spot. 

“Easy there…” Kara murmured, breaking the kiss just long enough to let Lena grab a breath. “It you’re going to do that tonight I’m going to have a hell of a lot more to do with it than letting you touch my leg!”

Lena groaned in desire, the sound swallowed by the renewed kiss as Kara dove back to the attack. Was this really happening? Please god let it be happening… 

As if in answer to her unspoken prayer Kara shifted slightly and pushed Lena back so they slowly walked back into the apartment. Once they were inside there was a blur of movement as Kara shut the door behind them then reached down to grab Lena’s wrists. With gentle but irresistible force she guided Lena’s hands up above her head until she stood as if shackled to the ceiling. Lena gave up any attempt at dignity and moaned in desire at the wonderful helplessness that raced through her.

“I love you Lena.” Kara breathed once she was sure Lena had focused on her again. “I always have.”

“Ohhh fff…. I… I love you too Kara.” Lena panted, forcing herself not to dissolve into a puddle on the floor at hearing Kara saying those words. 

“Well in that case….” Kara guided Lena’s right hand down to the trailing end of the ‘belt’. “Want to unwrap your present?”

“Fuck yes!” Lena gasped but Kara still had hold of her hand and would only let her pull at a frustratingly slow pace. “Oh come on….” Lena pleaded and she saw the mischief dancing in Kara’s eyes.

“Alright, one question then I’m all yours.” She rested her chin on Lena’s shoulder, bringing her lips to Lena’s ear. “Are you going to be naughty or nice?”

Lena’s mind felt like it was trapped in the middle of the world’s best fireworks show and she stammered for a moment before replying. “Isn’t it mean to be ‘have you been’”?

“I don’t give a damn what you’ve been.” Kara said with a growl of desire. “I just need to know how you want our first night together to go.”

“Oh!” Lena blushed and grinned, finally matching the woman who was currently dominating her entire world. “Can it be both?”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Kara said as she kissed Lena again, her hand dropping away from Lena’s wrist. A moment later the belt was yanked clear and the Santa dress dropped to the floor leaving Kara naked save for the knee-high boots. It took all of Lena’s will power not to yank clear and drink in the sight but she kept the kiss going and let her hands do the seeing. Her palms swept across Kara’s hips, fingertips marvelling at the ridiculously toned stomach and soft, supple curves she’d only ever imagined before.

“Mmmmmmm…..” Kara groaned into the kiss and Lena smiled in victory as her hands wandered further up, cupping Kara’s breasts and exploring freely as the kiss grew ever more passionate. But there was a limit to even Lena’s patience and before too long she reluctantly let her lips drop and took a step back to get a proper look at Supergirl.

“Perfect. God you’re… perfect.” Lena marvelled as she tried to take in every detail at once. Kara blushed then reached out and effortlessly tore Lena’s night dress apart. As it floated to the ground Lena had to fight the instinct to cover up but that became a great deal easier at the hungry look in Kara’s eyes.

“You too…” Kara growled. “And if I don’t get to taste you in the next thirty seconds I’m going to explode.”

“Same.” Lena agreed reaching out to grab Kara’s hand and drag her into bed. They landed in the mass of silk and Lena found herself on top of the Girl of Steel. She quickly spun around and presented her core to Kara’s eager mouth while buying her own head between Kara’s thighs. It was instantly apparent to both women that neither of them was going to last long. They were both far too turned on and with the weight of so much unresolved sexual tension this was only ever going to last seconds. 

As eager tongues dove for delicious nectar and both women started to learn the taste and sound of their new lover they both had the same thought at once. It didn’t matter if this first time was over quickly, they’d have a lifetime for all the second chances they wanted.

****

As the dawn sun rose and lit the room Lena stirred in her sleep and snuggled in to the warm shape beside her. Her eyes flickered open and she took in the silly smooth skin of another woman sharing her bed.

“Hey…” Kara whispered, lips curling into a smile as she wrapped her arms around Lena.

“You’re here… this actually happened…” Lena said quietly.

“It did.” Kara confirmed, kissing Lena’s forehead. “Regrets?”

“God no!” Lena replied instantly, reaching up to trail a hand down Kara’s cheek. “I just… sorry, it’s just that waking up with you after everything that happened… feels like a miracle.”

Kara laughed and tickled Lena’s side gently. “Happy Christmas.” She said and the world faded away into another kiss that felt like it would never end.


End file.
